La muerte del Volvo TRADUCCIÓN
by Colyflawer
Summary: Bella esta cansada de la obsesión de Edward. Ella decide tomar las cosas en sus propias manos…Junto con algunos explosivos.
1. Capitulo 1: La Decisión

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

* * *

><p>La Decisión<p>

Bella Pov

"Hey, Edward, adivina qué" Le dije. Estábamos en el garaje mientras Edward limpiaba la escoria, oh, Whoops, me refiero al Volvo. estúpido, Volvo brillante.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto.

"Se hizo una encuesta y los Volvos salieron como los autos más comprados por las madres" Le dije.

Él me miro "¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Vamos Edward, Sabes a lo que me refiero. Fue bien catalogado por su alta seguridad. Mini-vans… SUVs…" Yo lo miraba. "Volvos"

Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo problemas sin resolver con su auto. Pero de verdad… ¿cómo no voy a estar celosa?

El no me frota como frota al Volvo, eso es malditamente seguro.

Me miro con recelo "Creo que no se a lo que te refieres… ¿Estas insinuando que yo tengo… Un auto de mama?"

"Si"

"¡Oh!" Él dio un gritito "¡Como te atreves!"

"¡Si me atrevo!" Le dije "¡También me atrevo a decir que tu auto es… Es… Indigno de ser un premio en un concurso de la televisión donde se ve cubierto con mujeres ligeras de ropa!"

El entrecerró los ojos "Oh, no lo hiciste"

"Oh, si yo - ¡Edward! ¡Bájame!" Me hecho sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

"¡Rosalie! ¡Rosalie, ven acá!" La llamo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos "Edward… No necesitas hacer nada drástico…."

Rosalie camino en la habitación y dijo, "¿Que sucede, Edward? y pon a Bella en el suelo antes de que la rompas"

"¡Oh, como si le importará! ¡Siempre y cuando su auto este bien, el mundo puede seguir girando!" Le dije, con mi vos ligeramente opacada por estar boca abajo.

Me dejo en el suelo y se giro hacia Rose.

"¿Sabes lo que ella dijo sobre mi auto? Ella lo llamo… Ella lo llamo… ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo!" Él exclamo.

"Psh… Yo puedo. Lo llame un auto de mama"

Rosalie quedo boquiabierta. El mundo se detuvo. Y se escucharon sirenas.

Rodé los ojos.

Decidí que era el momento oportuno para deshacerme del Volvo.

* * *

><p>Una noche con mi amiga sami estábamos por skype y nos pusimos a leer este fic, la verdad es que no se cual de las 2 nos reíamos mas, después de reír y recordar y seguir riendo mande un mensaje a al autora la cual respondió a los 5 min y….aquí estoy :D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y los capítulos que vienen son cada vez mejores

Saludos

Colyflawer


	2. Capitulo 2: El Plan

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

* * *

><p>El Plan<p>

Bella POV

Alrededor de una semana después tenia un plan.

Era un buen plan, si se me permite decirlo (y lo hago)

Fui a la habitación de Alice para contarle. Me lo habría guardado para mi, pero ella puede ver el futuro. Si no le cuento y dejo que se entere por ella misma, le hará horribles cosas a mi cara. Solo de pensarlo me estremezco.

Fui hacia su puerta y golpeé. Ella abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar.

"Tenia la sensación de que vendrías para acá…" Dijo de forma misteriosa, tirándome dentro de su habitación.

"Psh…. Bien, duh, señorita _Yo puedo ver el futuro_" Me burle.

Ella entrecerró los ojos "¡No te burles de mi, señorita!"

Le entrecerré los ojos de vuelta hacia ella "¿O qué?"

"¡O no te voy a ayudar!"

"¿Cómo sabes que es lo que voy a hacer?" Le pregunté

Ella rodo sus ojos "¡Lo acabas de decir tu misma! ¡Hola, Vidente del futuro frente a ti!"

"Oh, sí, Heh… Heh. Lo olvide"

"Uh-huh" Ella dijo "Bien, ¿cuál es el plan entonces?"

"¿No lo sabes?" Le pregunte.

"Si, pero la gente que lee no. Como crees que se sentirán si solo lo hiciéramos, _'¡Hey, tengo un plan!' '¡Lo se! ¡Vamos a buscar los suministros!' '¡Muy bien! ¡Yo voy por los explosivos y tu ve por la gasolina!' 'Muy bien'_ ¿y eso es todo?"

"Ellos probablemente se sentirían aliviados de no tener que leer todos los tediosos detalles."

"Bien, que mal por ellos ¡Explícalo!"

Suspire "¡Bien!"

"Primero, ¡esperamos a que sea de noche! ¡Luego nos metemos en el garaje y nos robamos el temido Volvo! Entonces, y esta es la parte donde tú y tú súper fuerza entran en acción, luego lo llevamos a un campo de minas abandonado y lo ponemos sobre los explosivos. Luego nos vamos muy, muy, MUY lejos y le lanzamos una piedra. explota. BOOM, Volvo muerto" Le dije con orgullo.

Ella me miro "Eso no funcionara por varias razones"

"¿Qué? Pero – pero - ¿por qué?" Escupí.

"Bien, te lo diré. Por una razón, el esperar que anochezca no funcionara, ya que podemos ver bien en la oscuridad. Y probablemente Edward no te va a dejar salir a la mitad de la noche para volar su auto. Además no sé dónde habrá algún campo de minas abandonado. Emmett quizá lo sepa, pero él le dirá a Rosalie"

Fruncí el ceño. "¡Tu….eres una asesina de la diversión! ¡Una….una…arruina diversión!"

"¡Oh, cálmate! ¡Tengo una mejor idea!" Me dijo

"Bien, entonces. ¿Cuál es tu brillante plan?, Oh, ¿uno genial?" Me queje.

"Bien, esperaremos que Edward se vaya de caza, luego tomamos el auto, lo ponemos en un campo -" Sonreí. Ella se congelo y me dijo, "No en un campo de minas abandonado, Bella, Un campo normal. Luego tomamos diecisiete latas de gasolina y las vertimos dentro y fuera del auto, y - aquí es donde tu parte del plan entra en acción – encendemos una roca con fuego y se la lanzamos al auto. Luego, acá hay otra parte de tu plan, hace ¡BOOM! ¡Yay, explota!" Ella termino.

Sonreí.

Ella sonrío.

Todos sonreímos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mi<p>

Saludos

Colyflawer


	3. Capitulo 3: La Combustión

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

* * *

><p>La Combustión<p>

El DÍA D había llegado.

Edward finalmente salió de caza.

Alice, Jasper y yo estábamos caminando hacia el garaje. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían del plan.

Bueno. Esme también lo sabe. Pero ella no cuenta.

De todos modos… Estábamos caminando hacia el garaje, ya no estábamos pretendiendo colarnos en el garaje, porque sabíamos que no importaba de todos modos.

Aparentemente yo era _'mas ruidosa que una manada de elefantes persiguiendo monos'_… Según Alice.

Estábamos en el garaje a punto de tomar el Volvo, cuando Alice dice, "¿Hey, Bella? ¿Quieres volar el Aston Martin también?"

Mis ojos se agrandaron "Ohg…. ¿Puedes imaginar la explosión de ese? Pero no… Probablemente Edward mate a alguien. Por supuesto que no a mí, Quizás a ti, Jasper" Le dije

"¡Hey!" Grito indignado "¡Soy tan importante en esta historia como tú!"

"Um… Seguro que lo eres cariño" Alice le dijo consolandolo.

Frunció el ceño "Bueno… Si no estuviera acá, ¿Quién podría cargar el auto? ¿Huh? ¡Yo soy el hombre grande y fuerte! ¡Tú no serias nada sin mí! ¡TE DIJE QUE NADA!" Él estaba jadeando al terminar de hablar.

Alice lo miro "Um, ¿Hola? Yo soy un VAMPIRO. Y también puedo levantar autos, Idiota"

Me reí

Jasper puso mala cara.

Alice sonrío, levanto el auto y dijo "¡Vámonos! ¡Ellos ya están regresando a casa!"

"¡Oh, no!" Grite y salí corriendo por la puerta.

Ella puso el auto en la mitad del campo en donde los vi jugar béisbol.

Entonces dimos comienzo a la fase dos.

Creo.

Era eso o ya era la fase cuatro. Lo olvide….

De todas formas, todo eso significa que vamos a verter diecisiete galones de gasolina dentro y fuera del auto.

Para el minuto que terminamos, yo ya estaba trastornada con los vapores, Jasper tuvo que cargarme hasta la orilla del campo.

Cuando me dejo en el suelo me dijo "¿Ves? ¡He sido _útil_ para algo!"

Yo solo rodé mis ojos y le dije "Si Jasper. Ahora oficialmente eres el que marea a Bella al transportarla"

Por alguna razón él estaba inmensamente orgulloso de ello.

Me gire hacia Alice y le dije "¡Fase veintiséis! ¿Dónde está la roca?"

Ella estaba a punto de responder, cuando su mirada se puso vidriosa.

Y no me refiero a las donas, gente.

Ella salió del trance y dijo "¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! Edward, Emmett y Rosalie olieron la gasolina y ¡vienen hacia acá!"

Saco la roca de su bolsillo y la encendió.

"¡Hey, esperen!" Les dije "¿Cómo vas a encender la roca? las rocas no son inflamables…"

Ella frunció el ceño "Tienes razón"

El fuego se apago.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Grito Jasper.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es?" Le pregunte.

"¡Tomamos la polera de Alice, envolvemos la roca con ella y luego la encendemos con fuego!" Dijo todo orgulloso.

Alice le dijo "Jasper, No llevo nada bajo la polera"

"Lo sé" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando Alice le golpeo el brazo.

"Pervertido"

"Tengo una mejor idea" Les dije "¡Vamos a usar mi calcetín!"

"¡Ooh, esa esta buena!" Alice dijo

Me saque el calcetín y se lo di, envolvió la roca con el y lo encendió.

"OH. MI. DIOS." Grito Jasper.

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESE OLOR? grita Alice.

"¡Hey, Mis pies no huelen tan mal!" Les dije.

Ella rodó sus ojos y lanzo el calcetín desagradable al Volvo.

Estallo en llamas inmediatamente.

Era un hermoso espectáculo.

Entonces, arruinando el momento, un grito lleno el aire.

"¿ES ESE MI AUTO? OH DIOS MIO, ¡ESE ES MI AUTO!"

* * *

><p>Al fin le prendieron fuego :D me encanta esta bella<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutados

Saludos

Colyflawer


	4. Capitulo 4: La Exploción

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

NOTA AUTORA: Iba a hacer este en POV Edward, pero la única palabra en la que pensaba haría la historia Rated M…..un montón de palabras de cuatro letras, ninguna de ella es 'Amor' .)

* * *

><p>La Explosión<p>

Bella POV

Le rodé los ojos a Edward. Pero por alguna razón no sentía miedo. Creo que los vapores de la gasolina aún me afectaban.

"¡Oh, cálmate Edward! ¡Tienes otro!" Le dije

Sus ojos se agrandaron "Tú – era - ¡Oh mí! - ¡No lo puedo creer! – mier -¡¿BELLA COMO PUDISTE?" Él farfullo.

Era divertido verlo tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que fui yo la que incendió su auto. Él solo está parado ahí, con los ojos saltones, diciendo tonterías, mientras el resto de nosotros mirábamos fascinados preguntándonos que métodos utilizaría para matarme.

"¿Que es ese olor? Es como… Si alguien tuviera un recipiente lleno de hongos de pie y uñas cortadas, les prendió fuego y luego los arrojo a una alcantarilla" Dijo Emmett.

Le fruncí el ceño "¡Mi calcetín no huele tan mal!"

"¡Bueno, es seguro que algo lo hace! Oh y aprovechare este momento para decirles algo importante" Empezó Rosalie, pero no tuvo tiempo para terminar de decirlo, porque Edward escogió este crucial momento para articular.

"¿Bella?, Pensé que me amabas..." Él gimió "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi orgullo, mi alegría?"

"Bueno, Edward… Todo empezó con…. Um… No lo sé. La pelea de almohadas con Carlisle… Whoa, esta tan brillante… ¿Por qué no están todos brillando?"

Frunció el ceño, más de lo que ya estaba, lo que es malditamente fruncido. Primero, su auto esta en llamas, su novia esta ida por los gases de la gasolina. En suma, fue un día bastante difícil para él.

Rosalie le interrumpió para decir "Chicos, en serio, necesitan saber algo acerca de los autos… y el fuego. Verán -"

"No, no, Rosie… Solo relájate y disfruta el momento. Mira el lindo fuego…. Tan… lindo…. Mira como salen todos esos diferentes colores…. Todos tan vivos y brillantes y - WOW…"

¡BOOM! ¡BANG! ¡RUIDOS DE EXPLOSIÓN!

El auto exploto.

El Volvo ya no existía.

Por que, verán niños, cuando incendian un auto, el fuego se extiende hasta que alcanza el estanque de gasolina…. Y ya sabemos que pasa cuando le prendes fuego a la gasolina….

Vimos como las pequeñitas piezas del Volvo volaban por los aires.

Entonces Jasper gritó. Edward se inclino y tiro de una pieza que se había incrustado en el pie de Jasper.

Era el logo del Volvo.

"¡Me vengaré!" Grito Edward hacia la noche.

Fin

* * *

><p>Y sip, hemos llegado al final :D pero eso no es todo, esta historia tiene una continuación la cual pronto subiré "La venganza del Volvo" espero que les guste tanto como a mi y a sami.<p>

Saludos

Colyflawer


End file.
